


In Which Gamzee Wears a White Bondage Dress And Tavros Discovers Confidence

by Thaiser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, dom!tav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaiser/pseuds/Thaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds a dress at Tavros' house, he proceeds to put it on and Tavros bangs him roughly on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gamzee Wears a White Bondage Dress And Tavros Discovers Confidence

Was there anything better than just chilling with your best bro in the whole wide world? Not in Gamzee Makara’s opinion. To him, this was the best of the best, just sitting around trading sick fires like nobodies business with the coolest among trolls. in Gamzee’s opinion that is.

They were even chilling in Tavros’ hive for once, it was great to actually see the little dude for once, he was as down as ever and Gamzee loved him for it, not that he had ever told him that.

Sure, he had tried to sneak in the odd hint or saucy remark here and there, and though they had on several occasions come dangerously close to flirting for real, nothing had ever really come of it and Gamzee had dismissed it, it was after all better to be friends than to be nothing to each other, to float in that dark abyss of “we were once good friends but then you said that thing and now it’s awkward just to make eye contact.”

Nah, that stuff was all way too much complicated and trouble making potential rolled into one big bothersome ball, best to just let things be.

Life had been working out just fine without anyone intervening for who knows how long anyway, he couldn’t just be all up and ordering that motherfucker around like it was his job, his job was to be him, and life’s job was to be life, which it was doing a pretty great job of if he did say so himself.

Tavros’ shoulder bumped into his as he leaned in and bobbed his head to the beat of another string of sick beats, a pretty good job indeed.

The two of them were practically bouncing up and down on the cushy comfort platform to the imaginary music resonating in their heads, both hurrying in to spit out barely rhythmical poetry in time with the make believe music speeding to a poorly beat boxed crescendo.

It was nearly impossible to tell who had been the culprit but when the two came down from their fits of laughter and backslapping, the bottle of faygo on the table had defiantly toppled over in the excitement and was now pouring it’s hissing insides all over the carpet angrily.

Surprisingly enough Gamzee was the first to notice the rebellion of the soft drink “oh shit bro!” he exclaimed raising a single grey finger to point out the environmental malady steadily spreading across Tavros’ shaggy carpet.

Tavros however was the first to act on it, he quickly jumped up from his seat and after assessing the situation and spinning in a few flabbergasted circles, quickly ran towards his food preparation block “don’t move I’ll be right back!” he shouted to the equally astounded capricorn on his couch.

He returned before Gamzee had even finished comprehending what was going on, he had only just made enough sense of it all to raise the bottle back up and keep it from emptying itself completely.

Tavros quickly threw down a few towels and mopped up what dripped from the table, satisfied with his work he looked back to his friend “sorry about that, I, I’ll go find you another one” he said, sheepishly gesturing towards the bottle Gamzee’s hands, it was almost completely empty despite his best efforts, he hadn’t noticed that before.

“Alright, bro” he nodded “it’s cool though, you don’t gotta be sorry none.” Tavros smiled back at him gently as he turned around again, this time a whole lot more calmly, and walked back towards the food preparation block.

Gamzee took that moment to calm his nerves a little, that had been pretty surprising, and it all happened so damn fast too, he preferred it when things happened a little slower than that, just so he could keep up.

Damn, Tavros sure had a lot of stuff when you really looked around his hive, piles of it stuffed into the corners like little altars to his interests, he was so cute.

Gamzee lethargically wandered over to a random nearby pile. This one had stuffed clawbeasts of all different shapes and sizes, as well as a few thing Gamzee couldn’t quite identify. Was that a white dress under the big red one with the crooked teeth?

Huh, what do you know, it is a dress, well, some kind of dress like thing anyway. It was white just as he had expected, and a little frayed around the bottom edges, the kind of fraying that was more decorative rather than a result of wear and tear.

Gamzee chuckled lightly to himself, he hadn’t known his bro was the kinda guy who liked a little elbow room in the knee area. Then again, this didn’t look like the kind of dress a troll might wear in front of others, it seemed to have a whole bunch of straps and buckles hanging off of it upon closer inspection, as well as a pair of elaborate thin wings on the back, it was kinda nice, and the fabric felt soft and comfy, like his favorite shirt after a good wash.

Gamzee’s musing was interrupted by the sound of his best friends footsteps on the other side of the room, he was coming back, probably with more faygo, sweet.

He say him come in out of the corner of his eye and turned, dress still in hand, to greet his Tav “aw hey bro, real chill of you to get me another bottle man” he remarked casually.

“Gamzee, what, what is that you have there?” Tavros asked cautiously while he placed the fresh bottle on the table next to the spent one, “oh this? this is just a little something I found in this pile over here, I didn’t even know you liked this kind of thing” he laughed frivolously “anything else, ya haven’t been all up and telling your bro?” he inquired teasingly.

“Well” Tavros responded “I guess, there are a few things, actually, that maybe I haven’t told you about yet.”

“Damn bro, you know ya can tell me anything, I ain’t about to pass judgement on a brother for likin’ his leg room.”

“Hey Gamzee?” Tavros muttered slightly hesitant “do you, wanna maybe, do a little roleplaying?”

“Roleplaying?” Gamzee exclaimed “sure thing bro, but I’m warning ya i ain’t got a lot a fancy practice from flarpin like you do.”

“It’s alright, I’m sure you’ll do just fine anyway” Tavros smiled gently.

Gamzee grinned back goofily as was in his nature, if his bro wanted to roleplay he could all up and roll with that no problem. “So do you wanna wear it or should I?” he asked.

Tavros looked down at his feet for a short moment to gather up his courage before he responded, “I would like it if maybe, you could wear it actually.”

Gamzee nodded amicably. “Sure thing bro” he said while turning the thing over in his hands a few times to figure out how to get into it, white little dress like that he probably shouldn’t be wearing all this other stuff underneath, it might show through the fabric and mess up how it sat on his shoulders.

Off with the other stuff it was, off with his shirt and off with his pants, of course, only halfway through taking his trousers off did he notice that he was wearing his trademark purple loafers, off with them too then.

Standing around in nothing but polka dotted underwear may have been embarrassing for any other troll, but not Gamzee Makara, he couldn’t care less, Tavros was his bro, surely bros could stand around in their underwear when the situation called for it.

Now all he had to do was pull the thing over his horns and down his body, easy enough when you had arms like he did. His costume had looked bigger before he put it on, now it hugged his sides softly and came down to his mid thigh, he had thought it would reach his knees, oh well, no big deal.

Even Tavros looked as if he was finally rolling with it now, while at first his face had seemed tense and awkward, he looked like he was finally starting to relax a little.

Gamzee swayed back and forth on the spot a little, there sure was a lot of stuff hanging of off this thing, he absently wandered what it was even for, it didn’t seem very practical, hell, maybe his bro just liked the watching swaying of the buckles on the ends of the long straps with each movement the wearer made, Gamzee sure thought it was entertaining, baaaack and foooorth, baaaaaack and foooooorth, hehehe.

Gamzee didn’t notice Tavros approching him, he only looked up when Tavros took hold of his skinny waist and held him tightly to his chest burying his nose between Gamzee’s shoulder blades, despite his best efforts Gamzee couldn’t see Tavros, eh, he wasn’t worried, his bro was cool, it was probably just part of that roleplaying thing he had been talking about earlier.

It wasn’t until Tavros slid his arms down Gamzee’s sides, over his hips, down along his forearms and took a strict hold of both his wrists that Gamzee started to wonder if maybe he had gotten the wrong idea about what Tavros had intended with this.

Tavros drew Gamzee’s hands towards himself, holding them tightly behind his back as he began firmly steering Gamzee back towards the couch, Gamzee, being the complacent creature that he was, obliged and let himself be pushed.

when the two stood in front of the left armrest of Tavros’ couch he felt Tavros shift slightly, freeing one of Tavros’ hands and none of Gamzee’s, he then noticed Tavros’ hand slide its knuckles up along his spine before he felt a light tug as it took hold of a single strap, the hand came down to join its twin with the long strap from the middle of his back, together the two tied a firm and unrelenting knot around Gamzee’s skeletal wrists, locking them together behind his back.

Now, Gamzee realized that he didn’t have the faintest clue what Tavros had meant when he said roleplaying.

He was startled back from the past by Tavros suddenly taking a strong grip of the back of his neck, the other hand planting itself securely in between his shoulder blades, both pushing his upper body forwards and down, “bend over” he heard Tavros insist assertively. His bro sure was finding his confidence.

Gamzee complied, slowly bending his body down to rest his head on the cushions.  
“Down on your knees” Tavros spoke up again, down Gamzee’s knees went to make friendly with the floor, it was getting kinda painful standing like that anyway.

Tavros slid his hands downwards again, pressing them firmly against Gamzee’s sides till he reached his hips, then they grabbed hold and lifted him up, pushing his upper body forwards along the couch forcefully to rest his hips on the armrest instead of his belly

Now Gamzee lay lazing on the couch with his head and shoulders resting more or less comfortably on a cushion and his hips propped up on the armrest, his hands still immobile against his back.

Gamzee took this moment to reflect on the situation, quickly arriving at the conclusion that he trusted and loved his bro, and if this was what he needed he sure wouldn’t be the one getting in the way, even if this was starting to get a little intimidating.

Tavros didn’t seem to notice his spacing, he was too busy draping himself over Gamzee’s back, pressing his hands between Gamzee and the couch to stroke circles on his belly, then gently up his chest, tickling at his nipples through the soft white cotton of the dress.

Gamzee tried to raise front up a little but immediately felt a hand squeezing around the back of his neck, forcing him back down onto the couch, even as Tavros’ other hand moved back down his belly, it held him pressed against the soft surface determinedly.

Gamzee was starting to grow a little nervous despite himself, this was way out of his usual comfort zone. Tavros’ hand was at the side of his belly rubbing around his ways to glide over his hipbone lightly, just a few fingers trailing down the downy fabric over his hip and down the side of his thigh, the fingers tracked all the way down to his knee before reversing direction and resting an entire palm against the back of it and trailing back up, sliding the tips of his fingers against his inner thigh while the palm glided against the back of it.

The hand made its way all the way up to the tattered edge of the dress, simply sliding right up under it, letting it bunch up at his wrist Tavros was not deterred.

Rather he pulled up the entire thing to rest around Gamzee’s waist, letting go of his neck to lift up his hip and expose his colorful trunks completely, Tavros pressed both his palms up against the back of Gamzee’s boxers, kneading his backside as he stepped closer so he could feel the fabric of Tavros’ pants against his legs. Gamzee could feel his bulge swelling up and sneaking out of its sheath already, not good.

“Hey Tav-” Gamzee got not further than that, Tavros’ body had surged forward again, this time bearing down a hand over his mouth, the other returning to his rump.

This time however it pulled out the upper edge of the elastic band holding his drawers in place and pushed them down, his feet kicking them away from around his ankles.

Gamzee felt Tavros rest his chest against his back and step just a little closer so they were completely smooshed together, he had opened up his trousers, when had he done that? Also, was that Tavros bulge sliding wetly against his inner thighs?

Gamzee wasn’t entirely sure, what he was sure of however, was his bro’s tightening his grip over his mouth, pressing his head back so only his shoulders lay on the cushions.

Tavros stepped both his feet in between Gamzee’s, forcing the sides of his own up against the insides of Gamzee’s, forcing his legs apart at the ankles, the hand that had previously pushed away both their clothes moving smoothly around Gamzee’s waist to press his back up against Tavros’ chest.

The wet squirming sensation between Gamzee thighs only grew stronger as Tavros bulge inched forwards towards its goal, Gamzee’s own bulge wriggling insistently between his own belly and the armrest.

“mmph” Gamzee uttered as the tip made its way inside, the wriggling shaft quickly following suit, Tavros’ hips pressed forward against Gamzee’s backside tightly, his bulge curling and squirming, wrapping around itself and doubling over to find its fit, while Tavros rocked his hips in quick little jerks against Gamzee’s ass.

Gamzee let out a long whine between Tavros fingers when he finally started properly thrusting, long smooth strokes he could feel all the way up his spine.

Tavros’ arm pressed firmly around Gamzee’s stomach, his thrusting sped up when he felt Gamzee’s back arch and his heavy breaths against his palm.

Tavros bit into Gamzee bony shoulder roughly, holding him in place even as he tried to jerk away at the sudden feeling of teeth on skin, he latched on firmly and allowed his hand to stray from Gamzee’s side down to his wriggling bulge, smoothing his fingers over the tip, it quickly responded and lurched forward to curl up around in between his squeezing fingers.

Gamzee could feel Tavros practically purring into his shoulder, could feel him pressed against his back, pressing into him, and now, rubbing his bulge between his fingers, dear god it felt good, even if his hips were pressed too tightly onto the armrest to reciprocate.

Not that it seemed to bother Tavros much, he simply thrust faster and harder up against Gamzee, his hand stroking the bulge in time with the quick jerks of his hips. Gamzee whined out when his muscles tightened and his hips rubbed up against the armrest, doing his best to increase the sensations even in their crescendo.

Tavros wasn’t far behind, releasing his toothy grip on his shoulder to pant against his back, his hips jerking arrythmically against Gamzee, grunting hard when his hips pressed forward one final time and Gamzee felt a warm swelling in his belly.

Even when Tavros released his grip on Gamzee’s mouth neither did anything but pant, resting one on top of the other, both of them draped over one end of the couch, trying to catch their breaths and slow their racing hearts.


End file.
